Verliefdheid en Jaloezie
by McGonagall's Bola
Summary: English version: In Love... and Jealous. Dani/Tom. -HERSCHREVEN!


"DANI!"

_Oh verdomme…_ Ze zuchtte en keek instinctief naar beneden. Hoe was hij het in vredesnaam zo gauw te weten gekomen? Natuurlijk had ze het kunnen vermoeden, maar misschien had haar intuïtie haar voor één keer verraden. Misschien hadden haar hopen, gevoelens en verlangens dit keer de bovenhand gekregen, zoals altijd wanneer het om Tom ging…

Binnen enkele tellen zou die deur daar opengaan en zou hij die briesend van woede opnieuw na zich dichtgooien en beginnen roepen. Iedereen wist dat Tom zich zo nu en dan… of misschien gewoon altijd... koppig gedroeg… en op sommige momenten zowaar onduldbaar. Hier had ze echt geen zin in. En toch had ze al van in het begin geweten dat dit komen zou. Kathy had er eigenlijk nog redelijk rustig op gereageerd, maar voor Tom zou niet hetzelfde gelden.

Dani keek echter niet op wanneer een golf koele wind haar vertelde dat de deur van haar kantoor was opengegaan. Wanneer die met een smak weer dichtgeslagen werd, schudde ze weliswaar lichtjes. In minder dan een seconde zo leek het, bevond Tom zich net voor haar neus, zijn beide handen intimiderend tegen het blad van haar bureau gedrukt. Toen werd ze bijna gedwongen om op te kijken. "Tom," zei ze, zachtjes.

"Waarom hebt ge Kathy afgezet? Ge hebt geen enkele reden om haar hare C4 te geven!"

Dani zuchtte opnieuw, en keek op naar haar vroegere partner. In zijn ogen was iets furieus afleesbaar; iets waar ze helemaal niet van hield en bij haar soms zelfs schrik opwekte. Een van de meest overwegende redenen daarvoor was waarschijnlijk te weten dat wanneer Tom zich in zulke bui vertoonde, hij maar al te vaak dingen zei die hij anders nooit zou verwoorden… dingen die hij dan meestal niet meende en achteraf berouwde, maar die daarom niet minder pijn gedaan hadden voor de andere partij.

_Och, wat verschil zou het nu maken…_ dacht Dani. _Emotioneel ben ik toch al een puinhoop. Wat verschil zou het nu maken of ik opnieuw geconfronteerd wordt met het feit dat het nooit iets serieus wordt tussen hem en mij? _Dat besefte ze namelijk al een tijdje, maar misschien pas echt sinds hun volledig op niets neerkomende nachtje samen. Het nog een keer horen deed natuurlijk zoveel meer pijn dan het eenvoudig bevatten, maar wat zou het mogelijk nog meer kunnen kapotmaken?

"Waarom?" bulderde Tom.

"Kathy heeft… al die gebeurtenissen in haar persoonlijk leven lijken laatst gevolgen te hebben op professioneel gebied," zei Dani, op zo rustig mogelijke toon. Eigenlijk had ze gedurende ruime tijd die C4 willen geven, maar tot de voorbije paar weken had ze geen enkele geldige reden gehad. Onder de term 'geldig' leek jaloezie immers niet echt te passen. _Oh, waarom werd ik verdomme zot op juist hem_, dacht ze.

"Waarom?" herhaalde Tom, en geen decibel zachter. "Omdat ze één of misschien twee keer te laat gekomen is op de PD?"

"Tom, ge weet toch even goed dat het niet bij één of twee keer gebleven is."

"En dat is nu direct reden genoeg om haar af te danken?"

"Ik heb haar al meerdere malen verwittigd dat het echt niet meer kon gebeuren."

"Verdomme, Dani! En haar gezin!"

"Tom… Ik begrijp echt heel goed dat het moeilijk gaat worden om haar kinderen te onderhouden wanneer zij en Lucas gescheiden zijn." Over het onmiskenbaar feit dat Tom zich hierbij indirect betrokken vond, repte ze echter geen woord.

"Dat begrijpt ge dus niet! Dat Kathy een verdomd goeie wetsdokter is, kunt ge echt niet verzaken!"

"Een verdomd goeie wetsdokter arriveert geen uren te laat op een PD."

"Verdomme, Dani!" tierde Tom. "Kathy heeft nu al jaren bij Zone Stad in dienst gestaan, en is vertrouwd met alles hier en met iedereen!"

"Vooral met u dan, hé," zei Dani, en bijna onmiddellijk daarna besefte ze het: dat had ze beter niet gezegd.

"En dat is nu net wat u tegenzit, hé! Ge hebt gewoon zitten zoeken tot ge een goeie, wettige reden had om haar hare C4 te geven; anders had ge dat al rapper gedaan! Verdomme, Dani, ik had echt geen idee dat ge ooit zo jaloers zou kunnen zijn."

En daar had hij de nagel op de kop geslagen. "Verdomme, Tom! IK ZIE U GRAAG!" schreeuwde Dani op haar beurt. De bureaustoel waarop ze zonet gezeten had viel kletterend om door de hevigheid waarmee ze opveerde. Ze had zich al lang zitten inhouden. Dani's handen waren net zoals die van Tom woedend tegen het bureaublad geplakt, krampachtig verwijderd van de zijne.

Serene geluidloosheid viel daaropvolgend tussen de twee ex-partners. Fien, Els, Mike, en Jimmy waren alle vier op het geroep afgekomen en gaapten nu perplex naar het duo. Dani besloot om er momenteel niets van te zeggen. Even geluidloos en loom raapte Dani haar bureaustoel op, en zette zich opnieuw neer. Tom opende even zijn mond om iets in te brengen, diezelfde woede nog steeds zichtbaar in zijn ogen. Dani was haar vroegere beste vriend echter te gauw af. "Misschien hebt ge gewoon gelijk."

En toen richtte Tom zich eindelijk weer op. Iets milder leek nu door te schijnen in het donkerbruine, en ietwat smaragdachtige van zijn ogen; onbegrip overheerste, en misschien wat verwondering. Gelijk?

"Alles was veel beter toen ik nog gewoon uwe partner was. Sinds ik commissaris geworden ben, loopt alles simpelweg in het honderd. Misschien ben ik hier niet geschikt voor."

En toen verschenen de tranen. Tom vond zichzelf enkel beduusd tegen de doorschijnende deur geleund. Bedachtzaam liet hij zijn blik nog een keer over het beeld van een huilende Dani gaan, alvorens zijn ogen neer te strijken.

Dani had inmiddels haar tranende gezicht verborgen in haar handen, en jengelde bijna geluidloos. Hoe is het zelfs maar mogelijk dat simpele verliefdheid, en jaloezie iemand zo vermorzelt vanbinnen? Aarzelend keek ze op naar Tom, en de vier verbouwereerde uitdrukkingen achter hem. "Hebt ge verdomme niets beter te doen?" riep ze. En meteen daarop haastten Els, Mike en Jimmy zich weg. Fien wachtte echter geduldig op haar partner. Tom gunde hun Chief nog een oogopslag, knikte lichtjes als een bevestiging voor zichzelf dat hij het serieus verkloot had, en verliet haar kantoor.

Dani bleef dus alleen achter. Haar ogen dwaalden af naar de foto van het team dat ze zoveel jaren eerder vergezeld had. Haar onderlip trilde lichtjes bij het zien hoe gelukkig Tom en zij in de foto lachend tegen elkaar leunden. Vaak genoeg had ze erop gehoopt dat er iets meer zou voortspruiten. En nu hoopte ze dat alles weer gewoon zoals vroeger was. Haar hand reikte trillend naar het oude fotokader. Ze tilde die even op om naar de anderen in de foto te kijken. Haar helblauwe ogen eindigden weer op die twee mensen uiterst rechts. Toen keilde ze het kader tegen de grond.


End file.
